mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Himi Yasaka
'''Himi Yasaka' (八坂 ひみ Yasaka Himi) is the representative and the honor student of the Mikagura Calligraphy Club. Appearance : Himi is a petite girl, albeit developing quite a nice figure, with short, straight bobbed hime-cut black hair. Wearing a thin yellow ribbon on the right side of her hair, she also wears the calligraphy club uniform which consists of white robes, black hakama, zori, and a big necklace with two orange pendants. : In her summer appearance, Himi wears a more revealing version of her uniform with her trademark necklace and ribbon, as well as a polka-dotted obi and ribbon as accessories. She also wears a black and red geta with polkadot accent. : In her anime appearance, Himi has seemingly shorter hair than it already is, and a slightly more detailed yellow obi than her mixed media counterpart. The flower accessories on her hip were replaced by three pom-poms and her pendants' color is blue instead of orange. Personality :An energetic, cheerful, and cute honor student as well as the representative of Calligraphy Club. While she looks at best like a kid due to her small stature, she really dislikes being told so and tries to act maturely in a childish way as best as she can, even up to falsifying her own heightミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 2 (Hop Step Tornado) and posing like an adult although she actually doesn't really understand it well eitherミカグラ学園組曲 V -Fujouri Roulette- - Chapter 1 (Unreasonable Roulette). Nevertheless, it only makes her appear like a kid more, which upsets and frustrates her even more. Despite this, Himi is a nice girl to get along with and even easily made friends with Eruna on Eruna's first day in Mikagura Academy and has now become one of her best friends. :Bearing the honor student and representative title, Himi takes her role seriously and has a great sense of responsibility, as she is shown to regret her action of not attending the Representative Meeting due to forgetting her schedule when accompanying Eruna's practice and warning Eruna to remove her 'room' (that was made from a corrugated cardboard box) which is blocking the dormitory corridor, as ordered by dormitory security.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 3 (An Ecstatic Vivace)ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 4 (Houkago Six) Although she can be a ditz at times, isn't good at lying, and is naturally curious about things, she sometimes shows a wise and mature side and has a slightly motherly aura due to her nature as a representative.ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 5 (Girl Anti-Pattern) She also bears a frightening aura for some reason whenever she is ready to fight in battle.ミカグラ学園組曲 I -Houkago Stride- - Chapter 4 (After School Stride) :Her main interest is sweets, particularly biscuit and candies. She is sometimes shown to either eat snacks or comment that she wants to eat snacks so she must end her battles quickly. However, she dislikes capsicum and also can't drink soda since she gets easily drunk on it.ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- - Chapter 1 (Less Than Heroine)ミカグラ学園組曲 III -Garakuta Innocence- - Chapter 3 (true) Ability *'Lovely Ink:' (ラブリーインク Raburī Inku) : When her power is activated, she can bring characters that she writes with her brush to life and make them attack her opponent. Statistics Appellation Main Characters = |-| Others = {| cellspacing="4px" |- !style="background: #FF7518;width:60px;color: white"|Image !style="background: #FF7518;color: white"|Name !style="background: #FF7518;color: white"| What they call Himi !style="background: #FF7518;color: white"|What Himi calls them |- | || Meika Katai || Himi-senpai || Katai-chan Songs Main: *'Uchouten Vivace' Cameo: *Houkago Stride *Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat *Garakuta Innocence *Izayoi Seeing Trivia *Her surname comes from Yasaka Shrine (八坂神社), located on Higashiyama-ku, Kyoto City, Kyoto Prefecture. *Her birthdate corresponds with Children's Day in Japan. *Himi is the shortest character among all the cast as well as the bustiest female character.Confirmed by Akina in her ask.fm account. *Last Note. commented that Ayaka Suwa, Himi's VA, can portray her well and he also can sense some devilish side of Himi's angelic voice.According to his tweet, 天使のひみちゃんですが、声があたることによって若干の小悪魔感も出たりしてより一層無敵に！！ Although she voiced the angelic Himi-chan, somehow I also can sense some devilish side in her voice at some points, truly invincible!! *According to the album databook: **Himi wishes to have a medicine to make herself taller. **Her favorite side dish for bento is meatball. **She would like to reward herself by eating snacks as much as she wants. **Wet tissue is a necessary thing for her. References }} Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Club Representatives Category:Characters